


Sesshomaru and The Demoness: New love by the Sunset

by Jaq_Grenier12



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaq_Grenier12/pseuds/Jaq_Grenier12
Summary: He shouldn't have let her go... He was so distracted by everything else:His rivalry with InuYashaThe War with NarakuThe War with MagatsuhiThe hunt for TetsusaigaTaking care of RinThere was no excuse.But then... why isn't she so confronting about it all?Ah yes... That's right... She isn't interested.If she wasn't then why is she?... Wait... What's that amazing scent?





	Sesshomaru and The Demoness: New love by the Sunset

The West coast of Edo Japan was gorgeous this time of year. When the leaves begin to change color. When the wind becomes crisp and cool. It is this time of year when he feels most peaceful, because the animals of the land also become peaceful.

 

The Demon Lord known as Sesshomaru stood there silently, upon the cliff, watching the sun make love to the ocean. The Bright yellow sun lying to rest for the night, changing to orange in the process. The way the colors merged together always amazed him. It was absolutely beautiful. Yes. There was nothing to compare to the beauty of the scenery at that moment.

 

There was a sound he realized in the clearing behind him. A soft humming it sounded like.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone else was here." The voice sounded oddly familiar. Sesshomaru turned around to see where the female voice was coming from... it sounded so sweet and soft. When he turned around, there was a fellow Canine there, she looked youthful. She wore what appeared to be Royal Armour; it had an upside down crescent moon on the left side of her breastplate. Her armour was a lavender colour outlining the colours of her robe underneath, which was a deep royal purple, complimenting her pale, fair skin that he couldn't wait to ravage with his lips. Wait... Did he really just think that? His eyes made their way to her face which had purple markings of a Royal Blood. An upside down Silver Moon was upon her forehead, and her hair was put up into a high ponytail, then he realized as to why she sounded so familiar.

 

"You are Yukina of the Eastern Lands, if I recall correctly," he said, in his stoic tone. She was gorgeous, and he wasn't going to let her get away.

 

"We know each other?," she asked, raising a brow in confusion. This was okay, she probably doesn't remember him. After all, they were only younglings back then when they first met. But he decided it wasn't a good idea to tell her that.

 

"Nevermind. Would you like to join me?” he asked. Couldn't hurt to try, right? She smiled a sweet smile, seeming to like the idea.

 

"Yes, I would like that." She then walked to a large tree and sat at the base of the trunk, and gazed at him, appearing to be beckoning him to go sit beside her. Her...her eyes were quite hypnotizing. He decided it was a good idea to join her. He walked towards her and sat down beside the lovely being. He looked at the sunset and he frowned slightly. The view wasn't as good over here by the tree trunk. That's disappointing. "You are Lord Sesshomaru, correct?," she suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

 

"Yes I am", he said, not turning his head.

 

"I was wondering why you looked so familiar. We were supposed to be betrothed, right?," she asked. Sesshomaru raised a brow in utter surprise and confusion. He didn't remember that part of the courting ceremo...ny... Now that he thought about it, yup, they were betrothed to be mated and married.

 

"I believe so", he admitted, suddenly feeling trapped. What about Rin? She still has to decide as to what she wants to do. Will she stay in that human village? Will she go with him? Will she marry Kohaku, that Young demon slayer? This was going too fast, it really was. But on the other hand, he was able to see Yukina again, knowing full well that she was alive.

 

"I figured as much", she said, keeping that even tone, which was starting to piss Sesshomaru off. He bit his tongue as he was unsure what to say to her now. How is he going to explain to her that he forgot that he was engaged? He was so caught up in the war against Naraku, with Rin. And Magatsuhi. And InuYasha. And learning how to use Bakusaiga. And getting used to his new left arm ... Yes. He has a lot of explaining to do... Dammit. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru, I'm not here to mate with you. Or beckon you to marry me or anything like that. I will have you that this was pure chance that we met up like this", she simply said. "How do I put it? I'm not exactly ready to settle down yet. And I can tell you are not either."

 

"Oh really? How so?," he said, keeping his voice even, but was suddenly curious. He then realized that there was a distinct scent in the air. It's difficult to tell with the smell of the ocean everywhere. This was the one thing that annoyed him the most about being beside the ocean. The scent of water and salt was everywhere and he felt blind because it's hard to tell whose close. Maybe that's why he didn't notice her being so close to him... At this very moment.

 

"Because it sounds like your heart is going one thousand miles a minute." Oh. That's how she knows. "But enough with the formalities", she said suddenly, getting to her knees. He felt his eyes widen at that statement. What did she mean by that? He looked at her, rather confused. She then smiled a rather sexy smile, and leaned in closer to him. Yukina raised her arms and put her hands on his royal armor. Sesshomaru, just simply couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so stunning. Her amber gold eyes looked into his own; the golden pair looked a little glassy.

 

"Yukina?" Then, it hit him. The scent of the ocean was so strong that he didn't notice her sweet, intensified, delicious scent. There were no breezes on this evening or even during the day. There was nothing. And he literally only noticed her heating scent JUST NOW.

 

'I am such a fool. Her smell is so... Uh... Oh god.' He couldn't think anymore. His instincts kicked in. He leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Her rosy lips. He pulled away slightly, only to see what she would do. She readjusted herself, pulling herself onto his lap and his hands, as if acting on their own accord, untied her obi around her armor. Sesshomaru's chest felt lighter for some reason, he looked down and saw that she did the same thing to him. His heart was pounding in his chest, he straightened himself up and picked her up by the hips and put her on the grass. She pouted but soon stopped when she realized just what her Demon Lord was doing. He let his hands take off her armor and saw that she did the same thing to him. Once their constricting armor was taken care of, Sesshomaru laid her down, his mouth watering in anticipation.

 

"Ses-sshoma-ru...,"was all that came from the Demoness beneath him. "Please" was the only word that he could make out. He smirked at this. He lowered himself to lick those swollen lips of hers, asking for her tongue silently. "Ooohh." Yukina opened her mouth, letting Sesshomaru invade her inner cave. His tongue brushed against her own as he heard her now muffled breathing rapidly and moaning in what seemed like confused pleasure. He couldn't wait to make her moan and scream. His hands roaming her curvy body, his right hand fiddling with her obi. He felt her hands that were originally roaming his upper back and chest go lower to his own obi. Yukina began to untie his obi and she slowly opened his kimono. He did the same. The only difference is that she was wearing a long kimono, one that resembled a dress. The strong scent of her arousal hit his nose full force and his mouth watered even more. He needed this woman.

 

He lifted his hand and massaged her left breast gently. He was thankful for his left arm being back where it belonged. He heard her heart pounding in her chest as he lowered his head to her jawline and licked it teasingly.

 

"Mmm, aahh." He smirked at the sound. If she was moaning when he hadn't touched her most sensitive place on her body, then that means... Yes. That's what it meant. She already deemed herself as untouched and innocent, despite being as gorgeous as she was. Even her scent was still sweet and fresh. He smiled at that realization. He lowered himself further onto her collarbone and planted soft butterfly kisses upon it.

 

Yukina bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how much longer she could last. She needed his hands upon her. She REALLY needed his hands on her. Her body was quivering and heating up because she was in close proximity to a dominant male demon. She didn't know why, but she knew that she would lose her mind if he didn't keep his hands on her.

 

"Aahh... Sessho-ma-rruuu." Sesshomaru felt his mouth stretch in amusement, she couldn't even speak.

 

"Oh, what's the matter?," he asked, his normally cold voice full of seduction.

 

"Ahh, I-I am not s-sure... I can't s-seem to th-think s-straiiight...," she said, biting her bottom lip. It was true. Before arriving at this cliff, she was doing so well, nothing was in her way. Her scent was sealed by her demonic blessed beads of subjugation around her wrist, even covering up her powerful, demonic aura so no demon could hunt her down and screw her until THEY were satisfied. Now she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to think. All she knew is that if Sesshomaru didn't do what she needed him to do, she would lose it. "I nee-ed y-your hands o-on m-me."

 

"Where on you? Here?" He put his middle finger onto the most sensitive part on her body: Her clitoris. She arched her back as she nearly screamed out in pleasure; the scent of her wetness was in the air. And to Sesshomaru, it was absolutely delicious. He began stroking her clitoris in a circling motion. She was so wet, and her moans were hypnotizing.

 

"Ooooh- ah! Please, Sesshomaru! M-My Lord!" Yukina had to cease her stroking on his back, and began gripping the grass, one hand in her hair and the other clawing the grass. "Oooh-aahh!!" Her voice that was so monotone and soft before was making amazing noises. Sesshomaru reached into her ponytail and let down her hair, and decided it was time to taste her nipple. He lowered his head and stuck out his deviant tongue and licked the hardened nub. The motion earned him a voice that was suddenly muffled by her left hand. He started to circle the nipple with his tongue, while his left hand grasp a fleshy mound, slender fingers finding their way to the nipple. Sesshomaru was in no hurry. He began to twist and squeeze her rose bud on her breast, and her breathing became rapid.

 

"Mmm." He heard himself moan slightly. "Does that feel good?," he found himself asking. His response was a shaky nod, her eyes closed, seeming to be embarrassed to watch. "Watch me." Just like that her eyes fluttered opened, the golden orbs making their way to Sesshomaru's own pair. "Oh, such a good girl, you are." Sesshomaru raised his head and gave her a gentle kiss, not having to ask for permission for reentry. He heard her muffled moans became a small scream when he began stroke her clitoris again. He was surprised that she didn't whine or pout when he stopped touching her most sensitive place. She seemed to want any kind of attention Sesshomaru was willing to offer. And boy was Sesshomaru ever so wanting to give her as much attention she deserves. After all, she's been such a good girl during their special session. So good in fact, Sesshomaru believes he should award her... By making her cum of course.

 

"Would you like to cum for me?," he asked voice full of seductive promise. "It will feel amazing." He slowed down his minstrations on her sensitive clitoris; this was when she bit her lip, this time though to keep herself from begging him to keep going. So Yukina decided to ask instead.

 

"Wii-Ill yoo-uu- aahh..." If she can that is. 'It just feels so good like there's a knot in my stomach that needs to come undone.'

 

"Well, Yukina? What do you think? If you can cum for me, then I promise to do whatever you ask. But I don't know unless you tell me."

 

"Yess-Sesshomaru. Plea-se make me cu-um." She had to. She can't take it anymore. Now all he was doing is-

 

"Aahhh!! Oh God!! What are you doing!?" Yukina felt something go inside her untouched velvet folds seeming to make itself comfortable. It felt painful at first but it stopped to give her some time to adjust to it. "Aahh, Sess-shom-aru, wh-wh-at are you do-oing? I-it hurts. Ple-ease go s-low-ly." Sesshomaru complied. But only because she said 'Please.'

 

"Oh my, you're so tight. Here, allow me to lend my assistance." As he said this to her, he lowered himself all the way down to her lower half, taking in her virgin, enticing scent. "Yukina, you smell so sweet, I can only wonder how you taste."

 

'Taste?' Yukina thought to herself. 'What does he mean by-?'"Aahh!! Ooohhh God! My lord!!" Sesshomaru began licking her delicious clitoris with his deceptive tongue, never leaving it untouched, while he entered one more if his digits inside of her. He started to move them in out and out of her, slowly at first so that she could get used to it, and added one more finger. He wanted to make sure she was properly ready to fit his girth; he wanted her to absolutely enjoy her first time. Especially if it's with him.

 

"Mm." A small moan escaped from his currently occupied mouth. He could tell she was close: her body started to twitch, her hips started to thrust into his tongue and her legs began to stiffen and unstiffen. She was very close indeed. Whatever Rin decides is okay with him. All he knew is that he wanted to claim this lovely Canine as his. And his alone. Knowing that she saved herself for him, even after so many heats alone, even when those urges wouldn't go away, she wouldn't go for just anybody. She wanted him and him only. And for that, Sesshomaru wanted to give her whatever he could, even if that means that he doesn't...'love' her with all his heart. She has his eternal respect. And that was more than enough.

 

He took out his fingers for a moment, lowered his head, and put his wicked tongue into her delicious, fresh, pink flowerbed.

 

"Mmmm," he moaned as he listened to her groans and rapid breaths. When he looked up at her, his pants was suddenly very uncomfortable. What he saw was a Demoness clutching her breasts, her nipples mostly, watching him give her oral pleasure. Her pale face was flushed and full of ecstasy. Her amber eyes looked like they were watering and her breathing was labored. He got back to what he was doing, watching her mouth open and amazing sounds escaped. He stopped another moment, lifting her right leg and readjusted himself to give him more support. "Would you like to cum in my mouth?"

 

"Aahh." Yukina was in so deep, she couldn't speak, but she knew he wouldn't do anything if she didn't say anything. "Yes." Sesshomaru smiled. "Oh... Please...", His smile turned into an evil smirk.

 

"Then your wish is my command." He plunged himself into her yummy folds and even putting his fingers inside. He heard her scream his name, yelling at the top of her lungs. He added one last finger making it four altogether, shooting them in and out, folding his finger up so he can hit her G-Spot and she arched her back and neck as she went through her first orgasm. He felt her cervix tighten almost painfully around his fingers as he smelt a new scent come into the air. He took out his fingers, lowered his mouth, and stuck his tongue inside again, only to be welcomed to a most distinctive amazing taste. "Mmmhmmmm." It tasted so good. He suckled and swallowed the delicious substance. Quite a morsel indeed. He sat himself up to take off his very uncomfortable pants, as he watched her. Legs spread wide, out of breath, soft skin dripping with sweat, face flushed in an ecstasy high. Yes, he would definitely have sex with her again.

 

"Ooohh, Sesshomaru that felt so good. Thank you for an amazing experience," she said, finally able to speak properly. He smiled. She didn't even see his cock yet. She smiled happily as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, only to come face to... well... dick... Her eyes widened at the Nine inch penis at her pink flowerbed. DOES Sesshomaru know that she's a Virgin? Does he even care? The sight of his... His... Juicy... "Ooohh." She wanted to know how that tasted, how he tasted. His aroused scent was just so-.

 

Suddenly Sesshomaru leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, she opened her mouth to let him in. She didn't have to give him oral pleasure. It's okay. In fact he didn't WANT her to. He smiled into the kiss and leveled himself and he took hold of his length.

 

"Don't be afraid. I will be very gentle", he reassured her, softly while guiding his length to the lips of her virgin entrance. Yukina bit her lip, this was going to be very painfu-

 

"Mm -Ooohh... Sesshomaru, don't tease me", she moaned as she felt him rubbing the tip of his cock against her sensitive flower buds.

 

"Say 'Yes', my dear," he said, despite needing to be inside of her NOW. But he can't do that. He never liked that game of pain versus pleasure. He liked this so much better. It was more pleasurable and satisfying.

 

"Oh, yes please. Please pound into me as hard you can." She needed that large dick inside of her. And she needed it NOW.

 

"Good girl. You deserve it. Especially after you came into my mouth." He started to push himself into her slowly and he heard her gasp painfully.

 

"Gah!! Mmm!!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, even raising her legs. No that just won't do at all.

 

"Calm yourself. It will only be more painful if you start to tense your muscles." She bit her tongue as she tried to do as she was told... But it hurt. Suddenly she felt his hand upon her breast again and she relaxed a little bit. He moved a little further into her, and Yukina muffled her groan of pain by putting her mouth onto his shoulder. But then she thought of something.

 

"Sesshomaru, just push in as hard as you can. It's okay, I'll heal quickly anyway." He breathed exasperatedly. She was so... so tight. It was so hot and wet and he wanted to savoir this feeling. He never deflowered a woman before, his partners all had been experienced. And to feel a new tight flowerbed felt so good. And refreshing. His mouth was watering again in utter pleasure; he HAD to thrust forward for both him AND Yukina. But it will be so painful for her though.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to keep his breathing even.

 

"Yes. It's okay," Sesshomaru put his left arm under her thin waist to keep her steady, readjusted his powerful thighs and shot himself forward. "Gah!" was all that came of her mouth. He laid there on top of her keeping very still. She...she was so... So tight. And hot. And it felt so good... He looked down at her face and his heart churned with guilt. Her face that was full pleasure and red from her climax and orgasm was frozen in pain. Suddenly the air had salt and water. And it didn't come from the ocean. Tears started going down her gorgeous, pale cheeks as she was finally able move to her face, but only bite her bottom lip again. She seems to do that a lot.

 

"Uunng, ooh it hurts. Sesshomaru, my Lord, please make it go away." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. He wasn't entirely sure HOW to make it go away.

 

"Ooh". He heard a sound come from his own mouth. He guided his right arm to her silver locks. He turned his head to kiss her neck, awaiting his queue to continue. Impatiently, but waiting nonetheless. Yukina finally relaxed and turned to kiss him, giving him the signal that it's okay to move again.

 

"Alright, I promise I'm okay, now," she said, letting him lower her back onto her robes. She felt his hips begin to move, while hearing some really embarrassing wet noises. Was that all her fluids? "Aahh." Sesshomaru slowly pushed back in. His smirk returned to his face when he heard shaky breathing. "Aa-aahh... Ses-sshoma-ru." He kept this up for a few more thrusts, making sure she was used to how wide he was, and how deep he was inside of her. "Mmm Ooohh...." He quickened his pace a bit as he watched her eyes flutter close and he lowered his head onto her shoulder. "Moore... Please."

 

He hissed at that request. This was going to feel so good. He readjusted himself as he held her hips higher to aim deeper into her. And started to thrust into her quickly while keeping himself deep inside her. This technique brushes the top part of the cervix giving the female more pleasure. Sesshomaru loved this technique. It drives every woman he was with insane. He felt her thighs tighten around him as he thrusted into her tight, tight pussy. He listened and watched intently as she moaned and wiggled beneath him. Her plump breasts bouncing with every surge he made into her.

 

Yukina couldn't think anymore, she raised her arms and clutched and pinched her own hard nipples as she let her dominant male above her fuck her little brains out. It felt so good he was so deep, so thick, so... So...

 

"Oh, My Lady, How does that feel?," Sesshomaru asked, feeling the need to use formality for some reason. The way she spoke made him want to flip her and pound into her as hard he could.

 

"It-fe-els-so-go-od! Yo-ur-'re-so-de-ep in-side-of me," she couldn't even speak properly; her voice was being affected by his thrusts. "Oh-Ple-ase-do-n't-sto-p."

 

"Oh, My Lady Yukina." He picked her right up and put her onto his lap. "You are so tight," he moaned and kissed her passionately. "Mmmm." What was she doing to him? He never said anything like that, especially something like 'My Lady.'

 

"Lord Sesshomaru, mmm," she pleaded silently. He noticed that she was grasping his shoulders for leverage and that right was his Que. He held her globes on her behind and started lifting her up and down, and he kissed her chest, closing his eyes. "Mm-Oooh." Yukina lowered her head and grasped his jawline and kissed him so softly. "My Lord, please say that I am yours and yours only." Wait. What? "Aah-aaah Please! Ahh!" She threw her head back and moaned when he started thrusting up into her. Her body. Her skin. Her eyes. Her hair. He wanted to have her, but he would never say it out loud, would he?

 

"Only if you say that I am yours only." Yes he would. For her. He can't let her get away this time. Not this time.

 

"Then turn me around." He obliged. He exited her body slowly and put her onto the grass again, and then began to flip her around. He raised a brow in slight confusion. She looked a little awkward. He decided to fix that. He put his hand on her upper back and pushed lightly and raised her sweet ass so that it was in the air. She lowered her front down to the grass and he smiled that she was obedient. He moved himself over to her and brushed her swollen, sensitive lips lightly with his knuckles. He took his cock and guided it to her still tight entrance. He slowly entered her and he heard a soft sound coming from beneath him.

 

"Ooohh, it's so big," Yukina said ecstasy evident in her voice. His thick girth felt so good inside her, it was such a fullfilling feeling.

 

"Mmmm, you like the way my cock feels inside of you?," he asked smiling. "You like the way it fills you up?" He started moving in and out at a fast pace, hearing murmurs and sweet sounds coming from his lovely Lady. There he goes again calling her 'Lady.'

 

He stopped for one minute and grabbed her right thigh turning her to her side. He put her thigh over his right shoulder and he grabbed and held her left hip.

 

"Oooh, this is going to feel so good", he said, voice full of pure anticipation.

 

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Ah-ah-aaa-Aah!" Yukina's body tensed at how deep he was. Her eyes closed as she lunged forward as Sesshomaru pounded himself into her as hard as he could, his mouth watering even more. Her voice was so... He didn't know anymore. He really didn't know. "Aa-aa-aa-oooh-oo-ooh." His body tensing when he felt his dick suddenly became so hot. So unbearably hot. It was Sesshomaru's turn to bite his lip. He stopped for a moment as he took her right thigh again and placed it back onto his left hip. If he was going to come, he was going to make her come, too.

 

"Sesshomaru, you're so hot. Your body just feels so good. Please don't stop." Yukina said, her own mouthwatering. He grasped her hips and starting hammering into her once more, his eyes beginning to water as well. Her legs clasping themselves onto his waist as she moaned loudly. "Aa-aa-aa-aa!" He stopped and repositioned himself on top of her so they were holding each other. He needed to cum. And he needed to cum NOW. He felt her arms wrap around him and he felt himself push forward. HARD.

 

"AAAAAHHH!!!!OHHH GGOOODD!!!" Yukina screamed and clutched Sesshomaru's left shoulder, biting it in the process. Sesshomaru lowered his head as he felt endorphins enter his bloodstream. He forgot they could do that. That's it. That did it. He thrusted into her hard once more and quickened his pace to a demon speed.

 

"Ung." He heard himself groan as he felt her already very tight walls tighten even more. This was when he realized that he couldn't stop his hips. No. Not this time.

 

"Aaa!! Aahh!! Mmmm!" Yukina kissed her new mate as she felt his already large girth became so thick. So... He was just so big and so deep inside of her, that she didn't think it were possible for him to get any thicker. She was wrong. Sesshomaru pounded himself in and out of her as he bit her back. He let his hips fuck her as hard as they could. There was no turning back. She was his. And he was hers. They only belonged to each other now. This gorgeous Lady of the East was his.

 

"Yukina, I can-I can't stop."

 

"Oh, Sesshomaru!! AAAhhh!!!" Yukina threw herself back onto the grass as Sesshomaru's dick somehow went deeper into her. He was so, so hot, his body felt so good. Sesshomaru felt Yukina go through another orgasm, just as he was about to climax.

 

"Ooohh!!" Sesshomaru couldn't take it. She was already so tight around him, it was hot and wet inside her, and he held her as he came. HARD. Sesshomaru hissed and growled. It felt so good. Yukina held him as she went through her orgasm and she came once again. She felt him empty himself into her now filling up her womb. It felt so good. And she felt so complete.

 

She bit her lip again and laid back down, she felt Sesshomaru's body become slack. She let him lay on her for the afterglow. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He felt so... This felt so... Perfect. Yes, perfect. He was lying on the very Demoness that he wanted to see again. He never really knew where she was.

 

After a few more minutes, he shifted himself onto his side beside her, leaving her left leg attached to his hip. He smiled at this perfect scene. She fell asleep. He screwed her so hard that she fell asleep before him. He sat up and grabbed his Boa and laid it just above her head.

 

'What is it about you that drives me to do these things?,' he thought to himself. He picked her up slowly and laid her down on the soft Boa. She deserves to sleep. He laid down beside her and looked out to the ocean. He smiled when he found that the sun has been set to sleep. Yukina cuddled closer to him and in her sleep, smiled softly and innocently saying 'Sesshomaru.' He closed his eyes, taking in the lovely scent, falling into a Fantasy that had already come true.

 

 

The End


End file.
